Imprinted
by AnimeVampires4eva
Summary: What if vampires could imprint? How would Jasper react to finding out that Alice isn't his imprint? But more importantly: WHO IS HIS IMPRINT?


_What if vampires could imprint? How would Jasper react to finding out that Alice isn't his imprint? But more importantly: WHO IS HIS IMPRINT?_

**Disclaimer!  
I do NOT own twilight now matter how much I want to. I tried bargaining for Jasper but she wouldn't let up. So instead I own this plot and my completely made up character which I haven't yet tought of a name for...**

* * *

Jasper was sitting with his family in the lunch hall, Alice to his left, and Edward and Bella on her left. Rosalie and Emmet on his right. His family was happy, it was just coming up to Edward's and Bella's 120th anniversary and Renesmee's 119th birthday. Having happiness all around him normally made his happy, partly because he enjoyed seeing them happy and partly because their emotions were rubbing off on him. But for some reason he wasn't happy, at all. He had felt like this for about two months, but was still clueless about why. Maybe it was the weather. The family had moved to England thinking that the rain and cloudless sky could protect them. And it did, they had been here for two and a half months and no one suspected a thing. At the start Jasper was worried that there was something seriously wrong with him but neither Alice or Edward had seen anything, so he chose to ignore it. Two months down the line and he had enough, he went over to Carlisle's office to talk about it.

"Carlisle I'm gonna go straight to the point, I'm not happy. I don't know why but I'm not. I should be happy but for some reason I'm not, all the joyful emotions aren't even rubbing off on me! I'm worried Carlisle, what if I'm losing my gift? What if that's the reason I'm not happy?!"  
"Ok, don't worry Jasper, I'll look into it. I promise I'll find out what it wrong with you. Don't doubt yourself, ever. Ok?" Jasper nodded to his respective father and left the room to let him work.

He ended up at the nearby park, it was empty and peaceful to him where most people (and vampires) would find it eery. The calm was nice, it was calm. This was a rarity for Jasper, there was no emotions besides his own stirring around inside of him. Walking over to the swing, he sat down and thought about what he had told Carlisle. Maybe ha was losing his power, but he didn't think that could happen. 'Don't doubt yourself' Carlisle had said. That was easier said than done. All Jasper ever did was control the emotional environment around him and doubt himself. He worried constantly about whether he could and would live up to Carlisle's expectations. He hoped he could because he felt like he owed him his life, even though it was Alice that had found him. Alice was... well, Alice. She was a great person to be with and she brought such happiness to Jasper, he felt as though he couldn't live without her. But recently he'd been feeling, confused. He wanted to be with Alice, she was his wife, they should be together. But she'd been feeling more and more like a sister than a wife and he was scared. Not even knowing why he was so scared of his relationship with his wife, he started walking back home (he wanted the alone time so he didn't run).

It was 2 days later that Carlisle found him in a tree, thinking to himself. "Jasper" he called, "I might have found something," Jasper was out of the tree before Carlisle had finished speaking. "But we should probably go somewhere more private to speak." So they ran to Carlisle's office, Jasper entered and sat in the seat opposite his idol. "Jasper... I think I know what is wrong with you but first tell me what you are thinking and feeling. It will help me know for sure." After sending a confused look to Carlisle he began to tell him what he had been feeling lately.  
"Well, I'm not sure how to put it but I know it's got something to do with Alice. I've, we've, she feels more like a sister now. Hardly like the beauty of a wife she is. Not like a stranger but she feels different to me, like I have different feelings. And I don't know why, it's scaring me Carlisle, I don't know what to do. I keep on thinking that maybe it's just a phase or that I'm slowly losing my gift, I hope I'm not because then I wont be of as much use. But at the same time, I wish that I was losing my gift because then I wouldn't have to be subjected to other people's feelings and be incapable of feeling my own. I'm so confused Carlisle. So confused." He finished with a sigh.

"Son," Carlisle started, "I'm pretty sure I know what it is that is wrong with you. It may come as a surprise but I was talking with Esme and we both came to the same conclusion. We didn't like it when we found out but it makes a lot of sense and will do for you too. However if you don't completely understand, I'd go talk to Jake. Me and Esme did and now it is perfectly clear that we are more similar than we'd want but who can help that?" Jasper was getting more confused by the second, he didn't have a clue what it was Carlisle was saying.

"Carlisle," He interrupted. "Carlisle, what are you saying? I'm lost."  
"Oh, sorry. Erm, ok. Son," He started, "It is not just the wolves that can imprint, we can too. And Jasper, your imprint isn't Alice."  
It was quiet for a second before a shocked and outraged "WHAT?!" echoed around the room.

* * *

**Sorry, please don't kill me! I'll try to make the chapters longer next time! Hope you liked it so far, maybe you liked enough to review... (hint, hint) :P**


End file.
